fillys_technical_referencefandomcom-20200213-history
Way of the Reflecting Pool (5e)
Monks of the Way of the Reflecting Pool train their bodies both to inflict damage, and to redirect incoming damage. In combat, their meditation allows them to reflect the essence of themselves and their foes. These monks are traditionally raised in pairs; taught to mirror each other’s styles and techniques perfectly. Light Strikes the Reflecting Pool When you choose this tradition at 3rd level, using your aura, you can use your reaction to deflect attacks against your being. When you take damage from any source, you may use your reaction to block incoming damage. When you do so, the damage you take from the attack is reduced by your Martial Arts die + half your monk level. If you reduce the damage to 0 and you are within 5 ft of the damage source, you can strike back against your attacker, using their own force against them. You may make this attack with either an unarmed strike or a monk weapon. Reflective Doppelganger Starting at 6th level, you can use 1 ki to create a mirrored duplicate of yourself. All features, such as details on its clothing and its dominant hand are flipped. As a bonus action, you create a mirrored duplicate of yourself that lasts until the end of your next turn, if an enemy makes an attack against it breaching an AC equal to your Ki save DC, or until you lose consciousness. Your duplicate also vanishes if leaves a 30 ft radius of you. You may spend another ki point at any point to prevent your duplicate from vanishing. The duplicate appears in an unoccupied space that you can see within 30 feet of you. On your turn, you can move the duplicate up to 30 ft, but it must stay within 30 feet of you. For the duration, you may use an action to have your duplicate attack target a target or interact with objects using your stats, but you must use your own senses. Additionally, when both you and your duplicate are within 5 feet of a creature that can see the duplicate, you have advantage on attack rolls against that creature, given how distracting the duplicate is to the target. In addition, while your duplicate is active, you may spend a bonus action to instantly swap positions. Shining Waters Starting at 11th level, Your meditation allows you to channel strength from local light sources. While exposed a light source light, you may imbue your attacks with their strength. While in a brightly lit area, you may choose to have your attacks deal radiant damage, rather than their normal damage type. When you land a critical hit using this class feature, your aura flares, blinding your opponent. On a critical hit, you may make your opponent roll a constitution save against your Ki save DC. On a failure, your opponent is blinded until the start of your next turn. Diffused Light At 17th level, your duplicate is able to flawlessly mirror your every movement. Any time you make an attack roll, your duplicate may also make an attack roll. Each time you attack, both you and your duplicate must roll damage using the same dice. In addition, you may now switch places with your duplicate as a free action rather than a bonus action. Category:Archetype